


Underdog

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Underdog [1]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Max has a perfect life until Katie brings home Duke, a mongrel who detests him and could certainly beat him in a fight.Pops is forced out of his owner's life by a group of much younger dogs he brings home.If these two dogs were to join forces, would they be able to stand up to their problems? Or would they keep their titles as the underdogs?





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyTwinkBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/gifts).



> I just felt the urge to write this, so I just went for it. I know I haven't been writing much of Pops, and he's been asleep in like every chapter of Brothers he's been in lately, so I felt that Awkward_Tea_Drinker would enjoy it as well. Basically, it's an alternate telling of the movie, but a bunch of stuff is completely different. I mean, at this point, the only real similar thing is Katie bringing Duke home. Also, no real schedule at this point. But here you go. The first chapter starts in Max POV.

Why isn't she back yet?

I mean, I don't know any numbers, so I can't read that clock, but it feels like she's been gone longer than normal.

Wait...is that her? Is she talking to someone?

Katie never told me she was bringing a friend over today...is she talking to herself?

"Okay, Duke. I need you to calm down for a sec, okay?"

The familiar sound of the door unlatching is music to my ears as she looks in. My tail begins to wag uncontrollably as I rush up to the door.

"Hey, Maxamillion! How was your day, buddy? That's a good boy! Yes, I'm so psyched to see you, too, buddy." She grins for a moment, before faltering. "Okay, calm down. Let's all be calm. Now, I have some...big news."

Something knocks the door forwards, causing me to look at it in confusion. Katie seems to be struggling to hold the door closed.

"I know this will take some...getting used to, but I think this is gonna be a great thing...in the long ru-"

Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing a large, shaggy, brown dog.

I step back in surprise. 

"Max! This is Duke!"

I let out a loud gasp.

"He's going to be your...brother!"

I immediately lower myself to the floor and growl. 

I won't let some mutt get in the way of me and Katie!

The dog whimpers and scurries into Katie's arms.

How dare he!

"No, no, Max! Okay, it's gonna be alright, Duke. It's okay."

He slowly moves towards me, and I glare harder the closer he gets. He takes a few sniffs at me before I bark in disgust.

He responds with a big sloppy lick.

"Aw, see!" Katie tells me. "He likes you!"

I take this time to spit out the traces of his saliva that got into my mouth.

The mutt begins rushing around, and Katie laughs.

"That's it, Duke! Go take a look around!"

I sit, shaking with rage, in my spot.

"I know, buddy," Katie says, trying to comfort me. "This is a lot to take in. But...he didn't have a home. So you and I are gonna have to take care of him. Okay?"

I place a fake grin across my face, just for her.

But I know I have to find a way to get rid of this guy.

* * *

** Pops POV **

The last of my party guests just went home to their owners, leaving me alone again.

I love my owner, but he's never around. I understand, though. He's a busy man.

Just like I used to be.

That doesn't stop me from wishing he was around more.

Suddenly, the door opens. I hear multiple sets of feet shuffling in.

I pull myself out of bed and down the hallway to see my owner, along with three new dogs.

"There you are, Pops! I've got some good news! I'm done traveling! Well, I will be in a few days. Tomorrow's trip is my last. But, since I know you'll probably be even more lonely knowing that, I brought you some friends!"

I walk up to them, but upon seeing my wheels, they burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahaha!" One chuckles. "He's so harmless!"

"Yeah!" Another says. "I don't think you'll have any trouble keeping your title as alpha, boss!"

The one who looks by far the toughest simply grins.

"From now on." He says. "This human is _our_ owner. Not yours. You want anything, you come to us, not him. Because we'll make sure he forgets about you."

This is terrible! My wish comes true, but it brings this along for the ride!

But there's nothing I can do to stop it.


	2. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pops POV. Pops and Max both struggle to get used to their new roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Awkward_Tea_Drinker's suggestion and provided Pops' invaders with names. You're welcome.

I walk as fast as I can to try and escape out the door with my owner, but of course I'm not fast enough. The three look around me and snicker again.

"I think he's scared of us, boss!" One laughs.

"Of course." Comes his reply. "He couldn't stand up to us if he wanted to. First off, he's old and we're young. Second off, the wheels. And last but not least, he  _doesn't_ want to stand up to us. Right, oldie?"

I don't acknowledge them, and return to my corner.

"You're right, boss!"

"Obviously. I'm the alpha, I'm always right."

That's debatable.

"Anyways, let's get to more important buisiness." He continues. "Our owner gave us names, so we should probably start using them."

"Sure thing, bo- I mean Spot!"

I crack up in laughter.

"What are  _you_ laughing at!?" He growls.

"Yo-your name...is the least intimidating thing ever!" I chuckle.

He angrily barks, and I shut my mouth.

"No dinner for you tonight." Spot says turning back to the others.

He can't do that!

Can he?

"Fluffy! Goldie! Let's get back to work!" He calls, annoyed.

"Why do I have to be called Fluffy?" One of them asks himself.

I'm starting to get the feeling that they can and will eat my dinner.

I continue to hold on to the hope that they'll just forget about this.

It feels less and less likely each second.

**Max POV**

Last night was the worst night of my life...

I got like, an hour of sleep, tops.

I lift my head off the wood floor and wince as the sharp pain of a migraine enters my head.

I thought last night was going well, but I made a fatal mistake, and look where it's gotten me.

As soon as I could find an excuse, and I believe being  _sat on_ in _your own_ _bed_ is a fair excuse, I ran off to tell Katie about how terrible the mutt was.

There are two parts of that I didn't think through. First, I forgot that Katie can't understand me. Second, I forgot that he  _could_.

...

So here I am. My bed hijacked by the person I hate most in the world (and also just met yesterday), and me, sleeping on nothing but a blanke- oh wait, he took that, too!

I'm literally sleeping on the floor! Like a dog!

I need to go get Chloe's help! And I gotta do it quick, before either of them wake up.

However, as I prepare to hop through the window,  _he_ interrupts.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks. "Going to go ask a friend for help?"

"Uh, n-nowhere!" I nervously grin. "No! Why would...why would you think that?"

"Because you hate me. And I hate you."

"Which, uh, is why I'm  _not_ going anywhere!"

"That's what I thought."

Now what am I gonna do?

There's no way I can beat him in a fight!

He's so much bigger and stronger than me!

I hop down and choose to bide my time.

I can't beat him head on, but I think I can outwit him.

I've got nothing to lose, right?

Anyways, there's no way it can possibly get worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry about the names. Also, Max, you are so, so wrong. And you are so, so right, Pops.


	3. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max was so, so wrong.

I take it back.

This just got so much worse!

Today, as soon as Katie got home, Duke knocked me out of the way and continued to keep her attention away from me all night!

He didn't even let her say goodnight to me!

I've got to get rid of him soon. If I don't...

Katie will forget about me...

No, Max! You can't think like that! There's no way she'll forget about you!

Oh, Duke. You _will_ regret this. Mark my words...

"Hey! What was your name again?" Said dog calls from _my_ bed. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Go grab me a treat from the bin."

"And why should I do that?" I growl back.

"Do you really want to challenge me?"

I angrily turn away and walk towards the container. I hop on the counter and manage to open it.

Katie chooses this moment to walk in.

"I am _so_ sorry, Max! I just realized I didn't sa- what are you doing!?" She yelps. " _Bad dog!_ "

This hurts so much. And when I look at Duke as Katie reprimands me, I can see a cruel grin covering his face.

He-he planned this! This is all his fault!

But could it be...that there's not a thing I can do about it?

Did he just outwit _me_?

And when Katie puts me into my crate...for the first time in years...

I realize that I can't stand up to Duke.

And when I realize this...

My resolve falls to pieces.

** Pops POV **

There's no way I can stand up to these three.

I admit it.

I guess I'll just have to learn to live with it. I'm pretty good at doing that.

Comes with being old, I guess.

But knowing that I'll never get to feel the affection towards me radiating off of my owner again...

That's harder to deal with.

And without the help of the parties to keep me going...

I may not be able to at all.

If only I could find someone...

Someone who could understand the troubles and pain that I'm going through.

Someone who, maybe, is facing similar troubles of their own.

But that's absurd, right?

Yeah. The chances of that are almost nothing.

But still, I hold out hope. For that small chance that there is.

And that may be just enough to keep me muddling through life.


	4. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gives up. Pops gets a visit.

Th-there's nothing I can do...

Duke is just...so much stronger than me...

And...smarter, too!

He...he used Katie against me!

And now, she's putting me in the crate whenever she isn't around!

I couldn't do anything if I wanted to, now!

I guess...

I guess I'll just have to live with being the underdog now...

"Max?" I hear a familiar voice call. "Max! Where are you?"

"I'm in here, Chloe." I grunt.

"Max, why are you in there? I know Katie wouldn't put you in there for no reason. What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" I yelp. "It was Duke! He-"

"Max!" Duke growls. "Now you're trying to get your friends to pity you and let you out? Katie put you in there for a reason! She put you there because you tried to steal treats! You were a _bad dog_!"

Even when he says it, I flinch away from the words.

"I never pegged you for a liar, Max." Chloe glares. "Leave him be." She calls, seemingly to all of my other friends. "He really is spoiled, huh."

H-how did he do that!?

He just made the people I thought I could _trust_ -no, that I thought were my _friends_ \- think that _I'm_ the bad guy!

Now I guess I really have no hope.

Katie _is_ gonna forget about me...

And if she doesn't, she'll just think I'm a bad dog!

How can I get him to stop this?

Do I tell him that he's won?

I know I've already admitted it, but swallowing my pride and actually _telling_ him...that's different.

"Max?" Another voice calls.

"Hey, Gidget." I reply hoarsely.

"What happened!? You can tell me the truth! I know that big dog was lying!"

"It might as well have been the truth," I sigh. "Because no one believes me."

"I'll believe you, Max!"

"Really?" I chuckle bitterly. "When even my 'best friend' Chloe didn't?"

"Yes!"

"No, you won't." 

No one will.

* * *

** Pops POV **

I just ate my first meal in over a day. 

I can't say I was surprised when they went through with their threat yesterday.

All I know for sure is that I won't make the same mistake again.

In fact, it would probably be for the best if I just stay out of those three's way.

If only I could do something...

But I'm not stupid enough to try. They could beat me in anything I try.

"Hey, Pops!" Buddy calls from the window. 

"Oh. Hi, Buddy."

"How you doin'. old timer?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid."

He looks at me in shock for a moment.

"Y-you didn't say 'Paralyzed'..."

"So?"

"Who are you!?" Spot, the alpha, barks.

"Get out of here!" I tell Buddy. He scrambles back out the window.

"Callin' friends, eh?" the alpha dog grins. "Guess you're not havin' dinner tonight, either."

Crap.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two parallels finally meet.

So _now_ we're being walked, and of _course_ everyone knows that 'I' was a 'bad dog', and is hanging out with Duke.

I'm fine with it, though. There's no fight left in me.

When we get back home...

I'll tell him. I'll tell Duke that I give up.

There's nothing left that I can do. I wish there was, but there isn't.

I just...can not live like this.

And when the walker removes my leash in the park.,,

I simply move to the corner of the fence, sit down, and hang my head in defeat.

You win, Duke.

* * *

** Pops POV **

My owner took the three new dogs to the vet and hired a walker to take me out.

As our walk progresses, I notice everyone except for a small tan and white dog crowding around this big brown dog. I decide to ask Buddy about it.

"Hey, Buddy?"

"Yeah, old timer?"

"What's with him?" I ask, gesturing to the dog in the back.

"Oh," He grunts, clearly disgusted by the mention. "That's _Max_. Stay away from him, Pops. He tried to steal treats and blame it on his new roommate. No dignity."

I look back at this 'Max'. 

He doesn't look like someone who would do that.

In fact, he almost looks...

Defeated?

When we arrive at the park and are let off our leashes, he just sits alone in the corner.

Something is seriously wrong with this picture. And I'm gonna find out what.

* * *

** Max POV **

I hear footsteps approaching me, accompanied by a strange squeaking sound.

It's probably Duke screwing with me again.

"Go away, Duke." I grunt, annoyed.

He can't even let me wallow in defeat, can he.

"M'name's not 'Duke'." An old voice responds. "And I'd like to talk with ya."

"Really not in the mood right now, oldie. Why don't you go talk with Duke over there?" I gesture to said dog. "After all, he's clearly more _trustworthy_ than me."

"Havin' rough times with a new roommate, eh?"

"Oh, did they send you over here to get more evidence towards me being a liar? Because _Duke_ would _never_ do anything to intentionally harm others."

"You know, you don't seem like someone who should be givin' up so easily," the old dog tells me. "Me, on the other hand, I'm too weak and frail to do anything to them."

"Wait, you're having problems, too?" I ask, looking at him in shock.

"Yeah," He sighs. "Got three, though. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"No, don't just be like me and give up!" I yelp. "You look pretty smart, I'm sure you can outwit them somehow!"

"And you can't?"

"I...never actually tried..." I mumble. "He outsmarted me, first."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

"And now, not even my so-called 'best friend' trusts me!"

"Hey, it's alright. Are you really gonna give up that easily? You just need to find a way for your owner to catch him doing something. Then, everything should start going the way you want. You can't just give up, Max."

"Thanks...uh..."

"Name's Pops." he tells me. "See you around?"

"Yeah." I nod.

Duke, I am _not_ going down without a fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.


	6. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries something. It doesn't turn out well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a Max-centric chapter.

That old guy was right. I can't just stand by and let Duke do this!

There's gotta be something I can do.

Maybe I could...

Yes! That'll work! It has to!

I'll show you just who you're dealing with, Duke!

* * *

** Pops POV **

You know, on second thought, maybe I shouldn't have encouraged him.

He might get himself into an even worse situation.

But I can't worry about that now. They'll be back soon.

The guilt of possibly making things worse for him weighs on me for the rest of the night.

* * *

** Max POV **

Here I am, sitting in my crate again.

Soon, I'll put my plan into motion.

I already kind of feel bad about part of my plan.

It has nothing to do with Duke if that's what you're thinking.

I feel bad because I'll kind of be _using_ Gidget. But I can't think about that right now. I need to focus.

Katie's laugh floods the apartment and I feel my blood begin to boil.

She's watching TV with Duke in her room! And laughing!

She's _supposed_ to do that with me!

You're gonna regret this, Duke...

After what feels like hours of waiting, the door opens, Duke is pushed out with a whimper (how _dare_ he!?), and closed again. As he walks to the bed, he flashes a wicked grin at me. I growl back.

I just need to wait for him to fall asleep.

Once he's asleep, I've found that it's very difficult to wake him up.

Which is perfect for my plan.

Katie will (hopefully) just think that the sound is from another apartment.

"So, uh, Mark, was it?" the mutt calls. "How is it in that crate? I wouldn't remember, since I'm a good dog, so I haven't been in one in ages."

Just ignore him, Max!

"Wow, you're cold, huh? I suppose I should have expected as much from such a _bad dog_."

He's just trying to rile you up, Max! Don't listen!

"I suppose I'll be getting to sleep then. In _my_ nice, comfy bed."

Tune him out, Max!

After a moment. he lays down, closing his eyes.

I can tell he's faking it. It shouldn't be too long, though.

I just need to wait him out.

And after a few moments, when his whole body finally relaxes, I take action.

"Gidget!" I bark, as quietly as I can. "Gidget!"

Within seconds, I can see her at the window.

"What is it, Max?"

"I need your help."

"Coming!"

Soon, she stands in front of my crate.

"Can you open this for me?" I ask. "Please?"

"Of course, Max!"

She grabs the door's handle in her mouth and pulls it open.

"Thanks, Gidget." I whisper to her. "Get out of here. You don't want to be here when I'm done."

"What are you doing, Max?" she asks quietly as she moves away.

I move towards Duke. I have to wake him up at just the right time.

If I can time everything right...

This will all be over.

Wait! The rubber ball in the corner! If I throw that and hit him right in the forehead...

I grab the ball in my teeth, and after making sure everything is ready, I throw it.

It hits it's target dead on, and his eyes fly open.

"You little..." he growls.

He moves towards me, backing me into a corner.

Come on, Katie...

Come on...

She doesn't come.

Just like that, I've been picked up in his mouth and thrown onto the counter. 

That's strange... He almost seems to be preventing his teeth from breaking my skin.

And in a moment I know why.

As I land on the counter, several plates and glass cups are knocked to the ground. As they collide, they shatter. And by the time I've stood up and Katie has entered the room, I realize exactly what this now looks like.

"Max!" Katie yells. " _Bad dog!_ How did you even get out of your crate!?"

D-did he just frame me?

Again!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, Max is just having a ton of bad luck lately.


End file.
